Harry Potter et le voyage dans le passer Tome I
by Mortedeesse
Summary: Harry reçoit un cadeau signé IB. Mais a qui appartiennent ses initiales? Il essayeras de découvrir la réponse dans le passer avevc ses parents et les maraudeurs. Mais attention, Voldemort quêttent. Ma premiere fic. soyez indulgent
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et le voyage dans le passer

Tome I

Le voyage

Chapitre 1

Harry était assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Il regardait les étoiles. Enfin une étoile en particulier : Sirius. Cela faisait plus de 2 mois que son parrain était mort. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et le fait qu'il soit dans le manoir Black n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors qu'il se repassait la mort de Sirius, un Hibou arriva avec un paquet. Harry prit le paquet et l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur du paquet, il y avait un objet ayant la forme d'un phénix. Le phénix était blanc et noir et les yeux de l'animal était doré. Avec le paquet venait un message.

-« _Voici un cadeau pour toi Harry. P.S. Fait ce que te dicte ton cœur et non ce que les gens te disent de faire. IB » _IB? Mais qui ça peux bien être?

Il prit le cadeau et soudain, il eu un flash de lumière puis ce fut le noir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Poudlard 1975

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de cinquième année étaient en train d'écouter leur professeur de DCFM quand soudain, il eu un flash de lumière. Quand la lumière s'estompa, tous pu voir un jeune garçon de leur âge alongé sur le sol.

Le professeur alla voir le jeune homme et eut l'air surpris mais se reprit bien vite.

-Messieur Potter et Black, veuillez ammener ce garçon à l'infimerie. Et vous Mr. Lupin, allez prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui vient de ce passer.

-Oui professeur. Dirent les 3 jeunes

Sirius et James portèrent le garçon à l'infimerie.

-James, regarde! Il te ressemble comme pas possible.

-T'as raison vieux.

-Tu croit qu'il est apparu comment toi?

-Aucune Idée Patmol.

Arriver à l'infirmerie, le dragon (l'infimière) sauta litérralement sur le double de James. Elle l'examina afion de savoir comment il allait avant de faire sortir les deux jeunes garçons.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Rémus était devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur. Ne sachant pas le mot de passe, il dit tout les noms de friandise qui lui venait à l'esprit :

-Chocogrenouille, Patacitrouille, Réglisse, Sucette, Chocolat, Bonbon au citron…..

Et c'est sur les mots _Bonbon au citron _que la gargouille le laissat passer. Il alla devant la porte du bureau puis frappa.

-Entré. Fit la voix de Dumbledore

Rémus entra et se mit devant le directeur de l'école.

-Professeur Dumbldore, dit-il, alors que j'étais en cours de DCFM, il eu un flash de lumiere puis quand elle s'est atténuer, un jeune garçon de mon âge se trouvait sur le sol inconscient. Le professeur Lumera a envoyer James et Sirius porter le garçon à l'infimerie et m'as demander de vous avertir.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Lupin. Vous pouvez retournez en classe.

Rémus sortit du bureau et prit la direction de sa classe.

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

1995

En ce jour, Une jeune femme âgée de 35 ans environ souriait. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Maintenant Harry Potter, Fait ce que dicte ton cœur et pas ce que les autres te dises.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors vous trouvez ca comment pour une première fic????

Laisser moi des comms.

Et en passant, si il y a des gens qui pourrait me dire comment je doit faire pour rajouter un chapitre à l'histoire, ce serait grandement apprécier.

Merci d'avance

Mortedeesse


	2. Chapter 2

Pardon du temps que j'ai mit. C'est juste que j'avais les examens de bilan à faire et je devais me consacré à mes études. Milles fois pardon. Pour ce qui est de mon autre fic, ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est ma ^petite sœur qui l'a puplier sur mon profil. Mais bon on s'en fou. LoL. Je remercie tout ceux qui mopn envoyer des reviews. Même si elles ne sont pas nécessairement bonne c'Est déjà mieux que rien. Au fait j'ai fait des erreurs dans le Chapitre précédent. Harry est arriver en 1976 et pour le passagede la jeune femme qui parle, c'est en 1996. Mais bon comme dit le proverbe « L'erreur est humaine » Lol.

Bonne Lecture

---------------------------------

Ah j'oubliais!

$blabla$ pensé

&blabla& fourchelangue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2

Harry ouvrit les yeux mais les refermas très vite devant la luminositer des lieux. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il reouvrit les yeux et après s'être adapter à la lumière, vu qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il s'assoya sur le lit et en promenant sa mais sur la table de chevet situé à gauche du lit, il prit ses lunettes et les mit.

Et c'est quand l'infirmière arriva qu'il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Devant lui, se trouvais Pomfresh avec……. 20 ans en moin!!!!!

-Vous allez bien jeune homme? Vous n'avez pas mal à la tête où autre part? interrogeas l'infirmière.

-Heu…. Non madame.

-Bien. Elle sourit pui continuas. Serai-ce possible d'avoir votre nom?

-Heu…… avant j'ai une question.

-Laquelle?

-On est en quel année?

-1976 jeune homme.

Harry fit les yeux ronds. Il avait, Merlin sait comment, fait un voyage dans le passer mais pas un petit. Un gros. Il avait reculer de plus de 20 ans. De plus, il est arriver pendant la sixième année de ses parents!!!!

-Alors quel est ton nom petit?

-Heu…. Je croit que vous me croiriez pas.

-Dit le tout de même.

-Harry James Potter.

Et c'est là que l'infirmière s'évanouit alors que les Maraudeurs arrivaient dans l'infirmerie parce que Peter voulait une potion contre les maux de têtes.

-Hey salut l'gars qui ressemble à un de mes potes.

-heu… salut.

-C'est toi qui a fait évanouir le « Dragon »?

-Hmmmm….. Oui je croit. C'est à cause de mon nom qu'elle s'est évanouit je croit.

-Et c'est quoi ton nom? Demanda notre loup-garou national

-Vous me croiriez pas.

Les 4 jeunes hommes levèrent les sourciel de concert l'air de dire « Dit toujours »

Harry soupira puis dit :

-Harry James Potter.

Et 4 maraudeurs évanouit 4. Harry secouas la tête. Il était exaspéré. Il se leva, se trouvas des habits convenable et se dirigeas vers le bureau du directeur en prenant les passages secrets du château afin de s'y rendre le plus vite possible. 10 minutes plus tard, il se trouvais devant la gargouille de l'entré… sans savoir le mots de passe. Il jura et essaya les noms de bonbons qu'il connaissait et ce fut que quand il fut désespéré et qu'il dit « qu'aie-je fait à Merlin pour que ça tombe sur moi » Que la gargouille laissa le passage. Harry sourit(Nda : une rime. Lol) et monta les escaliers. Rendu devant la porte du bureau, il cogna et attendit que le Grand Directeur de poudlard lui permette de rentré.

Permission qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Entrez!

Harry ouvrit la porte et rentra. Le bureau directorial était comme à son époque.

-Ha je voit. Tu doit être le mystérieux jeune homme apparut de Merlin sait où.

-Oui monsieur.

-Je doit dire que tu ressemble beaucoup à un de mes étudiants.

-Si vous parlez de James Potter c'Est tout à fait normal. Dit Harry mais devant le regard interrogateurs du directeur, il rajouta : C'est mon père.

Harry priat pour que Dumbledore ne s'évanouisse pas et sa prière ne fut pas vaint. Dumbledore ne s'évanouissa pas.

-$Miracle!!$

-C'est toute une surprise. Mais bon. Je pense que tu veux faire ton années ici le temps que je trouve un moyen de te retrouner cher toi.

-Merci monsieur. Ah oui l'infirmière sait qui je suis et les Maraudeurs aussi.

-Cela complique les choses. Bon. On peux soit dire toute la vérité ou leurs lancer les sort d'oubliettes.

-Je préfère la solution de dire la véritée seulement à moitier.

-Tu es perspicace jeune homme.

Harry sourit en se disant qu'il allait enfin connaître ses parents.

OOOOOOOOOO__________________________________OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin chapitre 2.

Réponse au review

Haryytrotter : merci et désoler qu'il soit court c'est juste que j'ai fait le chapitre en catastrophe vu que les exam arrivait à toute vitesse.

Darkangel : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiement.

LilyTigresse2795 : merci beaucoup ça ma beaucoup aider.

N'oublier pas de me laisser des reviews pour m'encourager ou pour me donner des conseils.

Alors je vous quite mais reviens pour le prochain chapitre.

Mortedeesse


End file.
